Crotesius
Crotesius was an Agori of the Fire Tribe and pilot of the Cendox V1. History Early Life Similarly to all other members of his species, Crotesius began his life on Spherus Magna more than 150,000 years ago, hailing from the northern region of Bota Magna. As he grew older, Crotesius came to witness the plight of the Iron Tribe as the Dreaming Plague consumed the Tribe. By the time of the Core War, Crotesius came to participate in the combat sparingly, putting his knowledge to use as a mechanic on behalf of the Fire Tribe. As such, Crotesius spent the earliest years of his career defending the Fire Tribe capital and providing occasional auxiliary support for Ackar's forces. With Energized Protodermis reserves in the planet's core losing stability as a symptom of increased mining activity and depletion of natural reserves, a planet-wide shockwave known as The Shattering was known to have been triggered, causing planetary fragmentation and propelling to large chunks of the planet away from the surface. Participating in a battle in the central belt of Spherus Magna, Crotesius was among the multitude of combatants who would become trapped on Bara Magna and was cut off from his homeland in the Aqua Magna region. Bara Magna Devastated by the apparent loss of the Elemental Lords as well as a majority of his comrades, Crotesius was one of several Core War combatants who appealed for an end to the conflict in the midst of such destruction. With Certavus, Tarix, and Vastus negotiating a truce between the remaining Water, Ice, Jungle, and Fire tribes, Crotesius became an advocate of the Agori Social System. With Tarix later establishing the Glatorian Creed, the denizens of Bara Magna recognized a collective unifying movement revolving around Glatorian arena matches so as not to risk armed conflict over the few resources available for each tribe. Taking residence in the city of Vulcanus unknowingly built from the wreckage of the Prototype Great Spirit Robot, Crotesius was known to have established himself as a mechanic. Some time after this, Crotesius enlisted the services of a Water Tribe scavenger named Berix, commissioning him to excavate a Core War vehicle. Working to repair the circuitry using components won by the Fire Tribe in arena matches, Crotesius came to create the Cendox V1, a self-propelled chariot that would become a formidable staple of Fire Tribe vehicle matches. In the months after the Skrall migrated south and reclaimed Roxtus, the Rock Tribe began challenging their neighboring tribes for any supplies and resources that were uncovered, putting forward Skrall warriors into arena matches and outclassing a number of younger Glatorian. With the Rock Tribe expanding aggressively and poised for conquest, Crotesius and his fellow Fire Tribe members struggled after the Glatorian were dealt a string of defeats. Northward Expedition Several months later, Crotesius was tasked with preparing Atero Arena in anticipation of the Great Tournament, alongside Scodonius, Kirbold, Kyry and Tarduk. Completing his task, Crotesius approached Tarduk, who had found a metal tablet depicting the Red Star in a nearby sand dune. Convinced that his find was connected to the forgotten history of the Agori, Tarduk proposed a northward expedition, earning the support of Crotesius and Kirbold before managing to negotiate the use of three Sand Stalkers from Metus. Venturing past Iconox, the three Agori traveled through the White Quartz Mountains of northern Bara Magna, where they were ambushed by a pack of Iron Wolves. Taken to Surel, a former Core War veteran who was wounded in the Shattering and restored to health by the Iron Wolves, the Agori were taken prisoner and ordered to return to Bara Magna. Managing to escape only by the intervention of the Elemental Lords of Fire and Ice, Crotesius and his allies were again obstructed by Surel, who refused to grant them passage north owing to the tremendous perils that lay ahead. Convincing the wounded Glatorian that they sought knowledge, however, Tarduk was able to ensure passage for himself, Kirbold, Crotesius and their mounts, departing back on their original course before an avalanche blocked their return. Further north, the Agori entered the Forest of Blades and Kirbold voiced his reluctance to continue. Despite convincing the Agori to continue north, the true nature of the Forrest of Blades weakened Kirbold's commitment further and the Agori resolved to return to Iconox alone while Tarduk and Crotesius continued to complete their quest. Parting with Kirbold, Tarduk and Crotesius ventured deeper into the Forrest of Blades, remarking the husks of Core War combatants fused with the trees. Ambushed by the Elemental Lord of Jungle, Tarduk and Crotesius were restrained and taken prisoner. Although Tarduk's role as a Jungle Tribe combatant earned him his freedom, the Elemental Lord of Jungle refused to grant Crotesius freedom, being a member of the Fire Tribe. With Kirbold returning with a lit torch, the Agori started a forest fire, creating an opportunity for the Agori to escape. Trailing north up the River Dormus, the Agori attempted to cross the river only for Crotesius to be dragged beneath the current by the Elemental Lord of Water. Attempting to rescue their companion, Kirbold and Tarduk were captured by the Elemental Lord and interrogated for details about their quest in air bubbles. Once the water began to freeze, however, the Elemental Lord of Water fled, leaving the Agori suspended deep beneath the water. Breaking for the surface, Crotesius and his companions were rescued by the Elemental Lord of Rock, who in turn began to interrogate them on the bank of the River Dormus, using his powers to conjure a duplicate of Tarduk made of Rock. Convincing the Elemental Lord that they sought answers to the Valley of the Maze, however, the Agori were granted passage on their quest and permitted to continue. Venturing further north to the origins of the River Dormus, Tarduk remarked the mythical Spirit's Wish rock formation and bid his companions to investigate the ancient archway with him. Supposed to possess magical properties, the three Agori traveled through the archway and were transported back to the dunes surrounding the ruins of Atero. Having missed the Skrall Invasion of Atero and their progress undone, the Agori were forced to abandon their quest in order to support their tribes. While Tarduk harbored a desire to finish the quest and uncover the secrets of the Red Star, Crotesius proved too reluctant. Several months later, Crotesius journeyed to Atero Arena to participate in the Great Tournament, intent on witnessing Ackar reclaiming the title of Arena Champion. With a marked Skrall absence causing concern amongst the Agori community, Crotesius was one of many Agori competitors caught off-guard when a Skrall strike force stormed the city, disrupting the first match between Tarix and Strakk. Called to arms, the Glatorian combatants attempted to drive off the invading Skrall only to find themselves overwhelmed. Beating a hasty retreat escorted by Ackar, Crotesius and a number of Agori spectators were escorted to safety. Regrouping with his allies, Crotesius witnessed Tarix publicly pledge to defeat the Skrall before a number of Glatorian and Agori survivors, though he personally entertained no thoughts of supporting the Prime Glatorian in this endeavor. Arrival of Mata Nui With the Glatorian uniting to thwart a Bone Hunter assault on Vulcanus, Crotesius traveled to Tajun for some time, practicing arena combat against Kirbraz and Scodonius. Having made several adjustments to the Kaxium V3, Kirbraz and Scodonius were able to gain the upper hand over Crotesius by splitting the Kaxium in two, each piloting a sidecar and launching independent assaults. Discussing the mounting Rock Tribe aggression, the three Agori were ambushed by a Skrall battalion. Forced to beat a retreat, Crotesius escaped in the Cendox V1, returning to Vulcanus. Crotesius later traveled to Tesara, where Ackar and Kiina were proposed a counterattack on Roxtus in the hopes of driving both the Skrall and Bone Hunters from Bara Magna following raids on Tajun and Atero. Winning over the support of the Glatorian and Agori spectators, the Glatorian revealed Mata Nui, a mysterious traveler believed to be the exiled pilot of the Great Spirit Robot, to the Agori. Pledging his support to a counterattack, Crotesius traveled to Roxtus, intent on reclaiming the structural components of the Prototype Matoran Universe buried beneath the city. With the support of Mata Nui, the unified Agori and Glatorian movement eventually won Roxtus, bulldozing over the Skrall and Bone Hunters whilst suffering minimal losses and winning a decisive victory, driving the Skrall out into the Wastelands. Shortly afterwards, Crotesius then assisted in the construction of the single, unified city. After the villages were united as per Mata Nui's specifications, Crotesius, like the rest of the Agori, took up residence in the Mega-Village for a short period of time amidst rumors of an impending battle. Later, when Mata Nui returned from his journey to the north, Crotesius and his fellow tribesmen were forced to vacate the structure so as to power up the Prototype Great Spirit Robot and engage the hostile Matoran Universe, which had become visible in the upper atmosphere of Bara Magna. As the two robots engaged in a confrontation, Crotesius assisted the inhabitants of Bara Magna in debilitating the Matoran Universe, enjoying limited success. Aware of their presence, however, Makuta Teridax took the opportunity to release legions of Rahkshi onto the planet's surface. Fighting alongside his fellow Agori in the Cendox V1 for the duration of the conflict, Crotesius was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who using the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi forces. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Following The Reformation, Sperhus Magna was revitalized into a paradisaical world able to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe. Crotesius is currently on Spherus Magna, aiding in attempts to integrate the Matoran Universe inhabitants with Agori/Glatorian society. Abilities and Traits Harboring lofty aspirations of one day leading the Fire Tribe, Crotesius was a capable pilot and tactician. Lacking in patience, however, he was largely unsuited to leadership. As a member of the Agori species, Crotesius was completely organic with some mechanical implants. As such, he did not possess any elemental affiliations or the ability to use a Kanohi mask. Forms Appearances Riddle of the Great Beings Category:Agori Category:Fire Tribe Category:Bara Magna